


Not What I Expected

by ChristineP



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineP/pseuds/ChristineP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Trooper, Riza, isn't feeling very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What I Expected

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years before SoR, Ziost, or KotFE were even out. Written a while ago, so please forgive any errors.

Riza woke up slowly, stretching her body out before she turned to stare lovingly at her husband. Jorgan stirred awake, sensing someone watching and rolled over. “Good morning,” Riza said, running a finger down the side of his face.

Jorgan smiled and leaned forward, kissing Riza softly. “Morning.” He stretched, covering his mouth as he yawned. “So…” he began, running his hand through the bright-red strands of Riza’s hair. “What’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well,” Riza started, pushing Jorgan onto his back and laying half on him. “First, we need to make a stop at Coruscant to pick up more supplies.” She kissed down his chest, enjoying the slight shudder she evoked from him.

“Uh huh.”

“Then we have to make a brief appearance with General Garza.” She paused. “Not sure what for, but at the moment…” she moved further down his chest towards his hips, pulling the sheet with her as she went. “I don’t care.”

Jorgan spread his legs as his mate, his wife, moved further down. “And after that?” he breathed out softly in anticipation.

Riza looked up, a smirk on her face as she was about to show him exactly what she planned to do, when her eyes suddenly went wide and she swiftly sat up, slapping a hand to her mouth as she jumped up from the bed and ran into the refresher. 

Jorgan frowned and sat up. “Riza?” he called out, concern clouding his face. He got to his feet, pulled on his robe and walked to the refresher, grimacing as he watched his wife hurk mournfully into the toilet. “Still not feeling well, baby?”

Riza leaned on her folded arms and groaned. “I felt fine last night, but I guess I still have this damn bug.”

Jorgan wet a wash cloth, wrung it out and handed it to Riza. She smiled in thanks and stood up on wobbly legs with the help of her husband. “Thanks, hon,” she said, wiping her face off. “Could you get my robe for me? I’m going to take a quick shower.”

She began the water as Jorgan went to fetch her robe. “I left it on the counter,” he said, leaving her to clean up.

“Thanks.”

After rinsing her mouth out and cleaning the sweat from her body, she emerged feeling somewhat better. She still felt a bit queasy, but it wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to from the past few days. When she left the refresher, Jorgan was already dressed in his uniform. “Babe, why don’t you stay here while me and the others go down to Coruscant to pick up the supplies? Once we unload them, I can go with you to see General Garza.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Riza agreed, walking to the footlocker to grab her bra and underwear. “I think I’ll see Dorne while you’re gone. She IS a medic; hopefully she’ll have SOMETHING to make this damn bug finally go away.”

Jorgan pulled Riza to his chest and gave her a soft kiss. “I’ll be back soon.”

“All right, be safe,” she replied, watching Jorgan leave before turning towards her closet to grab her uniform and get dressed.

^^^

The ship was eerily silent without the background noise of her crew. She never realized quite how noisy it was living with four men until they were gone. She ignored Ceetwo’s enthusiastic greeting as she walked by him and headed to the medical bay. Riza stopped, quietly watching Dorne as she filled out paperwork of some type—probably medical forms as far as she could tell. She cleared her throat, startling Dorne. “Oh, Major! I didn’t hear you come in,” she greeted, standing up from her chair to salute. “What can I do for you?”

“I need you to do a physical on me, Elara,” Riza replied as she moved to the biobed and sat down.

A look of concern crossed Dorne’s face as she picked up her scanner and walked toward the biobed. “You’re not due for a physical for a few more months, are you not feeling well?” she asked, running her scanner over Riza’s body.

“Except for this damn stomach bug, I feel fine.” She paused. “I have been feeling really tired though, but then again we’ve been really busy recently.”

Dorne continued scanning Riza, while she was explaining how she felt, her fingers tightening around the edge of the biobed in nervous tension. Riza looked up and stared at Dorne when she gasped in surprise. “What? What’d you find?”

“Major, when was the last day of your most recent menstral cycle?”

Riza’s eyebrow went up at the question. “Um…if memory serves me, it was almost two months ago. Why?”

“Have you had relations with any other male aside from Lieutenant Jorgan?”

“What!? No!” Riza jumped off the biobed and paced around the medical bay in agitation. “Why would you ask me that? I’ve never cheated on my husband, not once. Ever!”

Dorne sighed and set her scanner down on the vacated biobed. “Sir, I’m not accusing you of infidelity, I’m merely asking the question because of the results my scanner picked up.”

Riza rounded on Dorne. “Just what in the hell did it pick up? An STD?” If Jorgan was screwing around on her, he was going to be one dead Cathar. She’d skin him and hang his hide in their quarters.

“No, nothing like that,” Dorne replied. “I’m not sure how to put this delicately, so I’ll just have to be blunt. Major, you’re pregnant. About a month and a half from what I could tell.”

Riza paused and stared wide-eyed at Dorne. “I’m what?”

“Pregnant, sir.”

“But I thought humans and Cathar couldn’t reproduce! Everything I read and even YOU told me our genetics weren’t compatible!”

“This is why I asked you if you had relations with any other man, sir,” Dorne replied, crossing her arms. “It shouldn’t be possible at all, but if you haven’t slept with anyone else, and I’m assuming you haven’t been genetically altered in any way, since we haven’t had time for much of anything recently, then the baby you’re carrying is Lieutenant Jorgan’s.”

Riza backed up, bumping into the wall behind her and slid down it to sit in a heap on the floor. “Pregnant,” she whispered, a hand going to her stomach unconsciously. 

“Yes, sir,” Dorne whispered, kneeling next to Riza. “Aren’t you happy?”

Riza looked up, eyes still wide. “Huh? Oh, yeah, of course I am.” She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, and I’m sorry if I sound angry.” She wiped at the sudden tears that formed in her eyes. “I’d given up on ever having any children with Aric,” she began, sniffling. “I had prepared myself for only being able to adopt children to share with him, but now…now, I’m having HIS baby.”

She accepted Dorne’s offered hand and stood up from the floor, giving the older woman a hug. “If you’re happy, why are you crying?”

Riza rolled her eyes. “I’m crying BECAUSE I’m happy!” she replied, smiling brightly. “Oh, force, Aric is going to have kittens.”

Dorne’s mouth twitched as she looked first at Riza’s face, then nodded at her stomach. “Right, right. Shush, you.” She sobered and nodded at Dorne. “Thanks, Elara. Well, now I know why I’ve been sick the last few days.”

“Not a problem, sir. I’m glad I could help.” Dorne turned to her desk. “I’ll need to schedule you for some visits, check on both you and the baby. Make sure everything is going well, especially in this case.”

Riza nodded. “I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have to help me through this…except Aric, of course.”

Dorne laughed softly. “I understand, sir. If there’s nothing else, I still have some reports to finish up.”

“Thanks again, Elara,” Riza said and walked out of the medical bay, heading to her and Aric’s quarters to wait for him to return.

^^^ 

Riza felt the side of her face being caressed softly and smelled the familiar scent of Jorgan. She opened her eyes to find Jorgan sitting on the bed, watching her. “Hi,” she greeted, sitting up and scooting closer to the Cathar. “When’d you get back?”

“A few minutes ago. Yuun and Vik are putting the supplies away in the cargo hold.” He ran his fingers through her hair. “I came looking for you; Dorne said you were in our quarters resting.”

“Yeah, I needed a nap.”

Jorgan frowned, gazing in concern at his wife. “Did Dorne give you something for your stomach?”

Riza’s eyes shifted to the side before looking down. She needed to tell him, but she suddenly found herself at a loss for words. She knew he’d be happy with the news, but she just wasn’t sure how to go about telling him he was going to be a father.

“Riza? Babe, what’s the matter?”

She sighed and laid down on her back, hands resting lightly on her stomach. “I have good news…I hope.”

“Oh?” Jorgan removed his boots and uniform jacket, stretching out beside his wife. “What’s the good news?”

“You told me before we got married that you wanted children, right?”

“Yes, though I don’t think anyone will let us adopt right now. Being busy and all.”

“Well, we’re in luck!” She said, smiling at Jorgan. “We’re going to be parents…in about seven or so months.”

Riza watched as Jorgan’s face went through a myriad of expressions until the light clicked on and his face became one of surprised pleasure. “Are-are you saying that you’re…?”

“Pregnant? Yup. Elara says I’m almost two months alo—” She didn’t get to finish as Jorgan had pressed his lips to hers. She parted her lips as his insistent tongue licked along them, moaning as he kissed her deeply, hands grabbing at his undershirt. “I take it you’re happy?” she queried as he pulled back.

“Very. I don’t know how this was possible, but I’m glad it happened,” he replied before bringing his lips back to hers. 

She arched her back as he moved from her lips to her neck, nipping and licking as he moved. She moaned, sitting up briefly to let him remove her uniform top and bra before lying back down. He quickly stood up, removing his own uniform completely, until he was standing naked in front of her. Riza unbuckled and removed her pants and underwear while Jorgan was undressing, tossing her clothing to the floor.

Jorgan got back on the bed, looming over his wife as he moved between her legs. Riza moaned, spreading her legs wide, her hands going to her breasts, pulling at her nipples. Jorgan groaned at the sight, moving his hand down to Riza’s clit, rubbing circles along the little nub. He bent his head, licking along her stomach, tongue dipping into her bellybutton as he got her wet. Riza’s breathing sped up as she neared her climax, crying out softly as she came, body quivering from the aftershocks. She gasped, gripping at Jorgan’s arms as he swiftly entered her, barely giving her time to recoup. She moved her hands as Jorgan’s swatted them aside to knead her breasts as he continued to thrust into her, faster and faster. 

“Oh force, Aric!” She cried as she came, legs tightening around his waist as she was ridden hard and fast. Her arms went above her head, hanging on to the edge of the bed as Jorgan continued moving. He removed his hands from her breasts, placing them on either side of her head, and bent his head down to kiss her deeply. 

She gasped as a particularly hard thrust from Jorgan sent her over the edge again, making her cry out and bite down on his shoulder. Jorgan groaned into her neck as her orgasm cause her walls to clamp around his cock, milking him as he came, releasing himself deep inside her. Riza brought her hands down, hugging Jorgan tightly to her as she caught her breath. She felt him slip out of her before he moved, lying on his side to face her. She turned to face him, running a finger down his chest. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing her softly. 

“I know, I love you, too.” She snuggled closer to him. “So…ready to be a dad?” she asked suddenly, laughing into his chest when he snorted.

“I think I am. Can’t wait to show him—“

“Or her.”

“Or her,” he parroted. “How to use a blaster…and to watch for fleas.”

Riza pulled back, made a disgusted face at Jorgan, and smacked his arm. “You’re bad.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes, I do.” She pulled back suddenly, rubbing her temples. “I can’t WAIT until we tell the crew.”

“Oh force,” he groaned, ignoring his wife’s snickers.

End…

**Author's Note:**

> Cathar and Humans probably can't interbreed without help, but well, one can play the Cathar race now and this was written around then. I just like to space magic things.


End file.
